Une histoire bien triste
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Duo raconte sa vie sur L2


                                                                           Une histoire bien triste

Auteur : Kowai

Mail : melinda075@hotmail.com  

Disclamer : son pas à mwa

Couple : 1x2 2x1 et 3x4 4x3

Genre : Duo raconte son enfance, yaoi et légèrement dépriment 

                                                                *********************

POV Duo                                         

         Ça fait combien de temps que nous nous battons, que nous tuons, on a le droit d'en avoir marre ! 

Même Shinigami en à rat le bol.

         Je suis Duo Maxwell alias Shinigami, et pilote de Gundam, chaque jour je tue des dizaines voir des milliers de personnes pour arrêter une guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps déjà.

         Je ne suis pas le seul à me battre, nous sommes 5, oui 5, cinq pilotes de Gundam qui ont chacun leur histoire et  leurs souffrances.

         Je vais vous les présenter, il y a Heero alias le soldat parfait, se type est magnifique, c'est mon amant depuis 1 mois et depuis 1 mois je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde, son problème, pas très loquace et à un penchant suicidaire.

         Il y a Trowa, même chose que pour Hee-chan, sauf, qu'il est prit par quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il est pas suicidaire et qu'il arrive à garder son calme en toute circonstance ce type est pas croyable.

         Ya Quatre, je l'adore, c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est lui l'amant de Trowa, y sont mignon ensemble  et c'est moi qui est fait se prodige.

         Et le dernier c'est Wufei alias Wuffy ou Fei Fei, il est coléreux, parle pas beaucoup, mais bon  j'adore le faire enrager car ça me fait rire quand il me court après dans toute la maison avec son sabre à la main en m'insultant en chinois.

Enfin bon, on est une super équipe qui botte le cul des ozzies. 

Je suis dans mon lit que je partage avec Hee-chan, d'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il arrive et me regarde avec ses superbes yeux couleur colbat. Son regard m'interroge.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, je repensais à se qui nous était arrivé depuis le début de la guerre et je peux te dire que on en a fait des truc pour détruire Oz.

Heero m'embrasse, puis me regarde avec tendresse.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dit qu'il fallait vivre l'instant présent et surtout ne pas se retourner vers le passé. Me récite-il

Ya pas à dire, c'est un super élève, y retiens tout.

_ Peut-être mais c'est dur, moi j'ai vécu tellement de chose affreuse et traumatisante. Je lui réponds avec tristesse

_ Tu veux en parler ?

Heero me prend dans ses bras et je décide de lui parler :

_ Tu sais que j'étais orphelin sur L2 et que cette colonie est la plus pauvre.

Le pilote 01 hocha la tête.

_ Très bien, alors je peux commencé. A l'âge de 4, j'ai été recueilli par Solo, plus le temps passait et plus Solo et moi étions proche, mais un jour, il y a eu une grande épidémie…

_ L'épidémie de L2, j'en ai entendu parler. Coupa Heero, excuse moi, vas y continu.

_ Donc, il y a l'épidémie, mais seul les gens qui avaient de l'argent pouvaient s'acheter des médicaments. Le problème était que les gamins des rues comme notre bande ne pouvait pas, en plus tout le monde s'affaiblissait très vite et Solo a été contaminé, j'ai pas eu le temps de le soigner, il est mort devant moi et je n'ai rien pu faire, c'était horrible, car le pilier qui me maintenait, qui me donnait envie de vivre venait de céder. C'est pourquoi je me suis nommé Duo, pour qu'il ne me quitte jamais. Comme je n'avais plus aucune envie de vivre, je suis allé voler des médicaments pour soigner les autres gosses mais moi je n'ai rien prit et pourtant j'ai survécu. Continua Duo, qui ne s'était pas aperçu que des larmes coulait le long de ses joues.

Heero le regardait avec beaucoup de tristesse, il n'aimait pas voir Duo pleuré. Le pilote 01 commença à caresser doucement les cheveux du natté.

_ Solo m'avait dit que les garçons ne pleurent pas. Boys don't cry qu'ils me disait. Sanglota Duo

_ Baka, tout le monde à le droit de pleurer, que tu sois un garçon ou pas. Tu veux bien me parler de la suite ?

Le dit Baka hocha la tête.

_ Ensuite j'ai été recueilli par le père Maxwell et sœur Helen à l'âge de 8 ans. Au début, les rapports ont été dur, car sœur Hélen voulait me coupé le cheveux, et j'ai fait une crise nerf, c'est à ce moment là que le père Maxwell est arrivé et à dit la sœur de ne pas me les couper.

A cette époque là, j'ai commencé à retrouver le sourire mal grés la mort de mon meilleur ami, mais malheureusement, les bonnes choses ont une fin.

 Un jour, des gens ont débarqué et il y a eu une engueulade, alors, pour qu'il arrête de faire du mal au père Maxwell et à sœur Hélen, je leur aie promis que j'irais voler une armure. Mais quand je suis rentré *Duo eu un long soupir* l'église était en feu. Tout le monde était mort. J'étais dans une rage  folle.

 Alors, j'ai décidé d'aller détruire le seul Gundam qui était sur la colonie, donc DeathScythe. J'ai réussi à pénétrer dans la base et j'ai placé des charges. Mais quand j'ai appuyé sur le détonateur, aucune n'a explosé. Et derrière moi se trouvait G. Voilà, ma triste histoire.

Duo recommença à pleurer dans les bras de son amant qui le consolait  en lui disant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. 

Le natté s'endormi après s'être calmé et Heero continua à le bercer.          

Fini. C'est un peu près l'histoire de Duo.


End file.
